The Path to Decay
by Seh'razat
Summary: [LevixOC] Año 847. Desde hace mucho tiempo, el Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad ha visto entrar y salir a mucha gente. Quizás a demasiada. Por eso, viendo a alguien, Levi sabe instintivamente sí podrá soportar la carga que conlleva ser un Soldado de Reconocimiento. Sin embargo, en el caso de la problemática y temperamental cadete Helena van Westerholt: él no está tan seguro.
1. Prólogo

**Author's note:**

ㅤ

Salut ! ❤ Me llamo Şehrazat. Vengo aquí con una nueva historia, tenía muchas ganas de empezar a desarrollar mis OCs, así que junto con **PRÆY**, espero y poder mantener a flote las actualizaciones. Nunca he sido bueno con los inicios, sólo espero que este nuevo fanfic les guste y le den una oportunidad.

ciao, ciao !

ㅤ

* * *

**Edición: (28/Junio/2019).**

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤ

**ㅤShingeki no Kyojin (進撃の巨人)** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama.**

**ㅤ**Por el contrario, **The Path to Decay** y cualquier otro personaje ajeno son de mi propiedad.

**ㅤ****Disclaimer/Advertencia**. At your own risk!

**・ㅤContenido explícito****.**

**・ㅤOOC (Out of character).**

**・ㅤSlow burn.**

ㅤ

* * *

.

.

.

Prólogo.

_el camino a la decadencia._

.

.

.

* * *

ㅤㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

**_Memento Mori_**

Es una frase proveniente del latín que significa "recuerda que morirás", en el sentido de que debes recordar tu mortalidad como ser humano.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

* * *

ㅤㅤ

Jamás pude ver aquellos presagios funestos desde el principio. Aunque hayan pasado años desde mi transición de civil a soldado de la Tropa de Exploración.

Mis recuerdos eran claros: el regimiento de entrenamiento llegaba despacio e impuesto a la ceremonia de graduación. Aquella uniformidad inexistente expresaba el carácter de todos los reclutas. Ansiedad. Observé que no era como si de repente se armaría un alboroto. Era más bien que estábamos inquietos y nerviosos. Todos dormimos muy poco y recibimos una cantidad importante de incertidumbre por este día.

Permanecí inmóvil en la oscuridad sintiendo la presión inquietante de cada segundo que pasaba, consciente de que toda la Tropa de Reclutamiento del Ciclo N. 103 estaba intranquila. La decena de filas eran subrayadas por un nerviosismo y una tensión que parecían cubrir el aire tenso del campo militar como una capa de neblina. Y esa neblina hacia metástasis en nuestros pulmones.

El líder de batallón de la Tropa de Exploración, Erwin Smith, fue bastante conciso en lo que significaría formar parte de sus tropas.

**—En nuestras próximas expediciones, necesitaremos ayuda de los nuevos miembros, pero la probabilidad de sobrevivir a la primera expedición es del treinta por ciento. Habrá muertes, indudablemente. Sin embargo, aquellos que sobrevivan, se convertirán en grandes e incomparables soldados —**escuchaba lejanamente las palabras del comandante y los balbuceos de los soldados ya pertenecientes a su rama.

**—Erwin-Danchou ... se está pasando**

**—Nadie se quedará, Danchou.**

**—Comprendo. Puedo ver el miedo en sus rostros. Todos cuentan una historia —**continuó Erwin Smith, pasando olímpicamente de sus soldados para no apartar la vista de nosotros**—. Han pasado dos años desde la caída de la muralla María. Muchos ya han de conocer lo que es tener miedo a los titanes. Los que se queden aquí, sin embargo, estarán en busca de la verdad. De la libertad. De recuperar el terreno empapado de sangre. Pregúntense, ¿qué estarían dispuestos a sacrificar por la humanidad? ¿En realidad podrán entregar sus corazones?**

Y más palabras que sólo parecían infundir vigor al silencio entre los reclutas.

Todos los que se comprometieron a alistarse para la Tropa de Exploración hace tres años ahora tenían miedo; miedo de lo que pudiera depararles el futuro si decidían entregarse al ejército con la tasa de mortalidad más alta de toda la humanidad. Aquellos chicos joviales que prometían venganza, que prometían entregarse por un bien mayor, que estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por sus familias, conocidos, por la humanidad en sí ... Ahora se les veían inquietos, gimiendo y aterrados, llorando y sollozando, nerviosos y gruñendo.

Y era una escena que se quedaría conmigo por el resto de mis días.

A mi lado, André Erlandsson inspiraba hondo y, exhalaba, dejando que el aire silbara entre sus dientes. Me incliné despacio a él.

— **¿Qué pasa? —**le pregunté en voz baja.

André apretó la boca con gesto de agobio.

—**Tengo bastante miedo … Tanto que me duele el pecho. Me duele muchísimo. **

—**Sí, después de un día como éste uno puede morirse de un ataque al corazón** —me reí un poco, sin ganas**—. Estás haciéndolo muy bien hasta ahora, André. Respira. Vamos, respira profundo y lento. Está por terminarse la ceremonia. **

— **¡No, no puedo! No sé si pueda. Dime, Helena. ¿No sientes miedo? ¿Me dirías que te sientes completamente segura de tu decisión?**

Hasta entonces André siguió respirando hondo, porque parece que se le corta la respiración. Aunque intenta no llorar, sin duda se siente aterrorizado. Porque sólo es un niño de quince años. Al igual que yo. Al igual que la mayoría.

Sus ojos acuosos esperaban impacientemente una respuesta. Terminé exhalando aire sobrecalentado.

—**Algunas cosas me preocupan de verdad —**afirmé**—. Una de esas cosas es el miedo, precisamente. La Tropa de Exploración es una zona llena de riesgos. Es inevitable. Y está bien sentirlo, André; pero para nada del mundo debes dejar que el miedo te paralice. Tienes objetivos, ¿cierto? ¿No querías ver lo que hay más allá de estos muros? Debes luchar por eso. **

André reflexionó un poco antes de contestar.

—**Mírate hablar, pareciera que eres la mayor de nuestro grupo —**sonrió con amargo, resignado**—. Me pregunto por qué no es así.**

— **¿Eso cambiaría algo? **

André se encogió de hombros.

—**Bueno, haces que admita que Markus sea un niño vestido de hombre —**le dije, dándole con mi derecha un pequeño codazo amistoso.

Traté de sonreír también, pero no logré que los músculos temblorosos de mi boca cooperaran. Por mi parte, sentía unas repentinas e irracionales ganas de llorar, de morir, de volver a casa por la noche. Había querido mucho a mi abuela, una mujer robusta que habían parido ocho hijos, cariñosa, tierna y con manos encallecidas. Quería volver a sentirla dándome cobijo bajo su ala, diciéndome que siempre sería su pequeña Petirrojo. Quería volver a sentir sus manos manchadas con marcas seniles acariciando mi rostro mientras me dejaba un enjambre de besos en mis mejillas. Quería volver atrás.

Lo sé. En su tiempo creía que era una molestia, pero ahora que esos recuerdos llegan de golpe a mi mente ... _Era toda una ironía._

Todas las cabezas se volvieron cuando el comandante volvió a elevar su voz; traspasando, punzante, a través de los oídos. Sus ojos de un azul sombrío vagaban en los rostros de cada soldado. Como grabándose la fisonomía de cada uno. Parecía estar acostumbrado a fijarse en la gente y memorizar sus rasgos. El peso en su mirada era comparada a la de un yunque. Un inmenso yunque de hierro que pesaba toneladas. Uno que nunca sabrás cuándo te caerá encima hasta que lo veas desplomarse sobre ti.

Erwin Smith, de un semblante serio y firme, era iluminado por las antorchas a sus espaldas. Podía ver el reflejo de la luz en forma de pequeñas chispas en sus ojos, mezclándose el dorado con el azul, y su mirada se agudizó.

—**Los soldados que no tienen intención de someterse a la Tropa de Exploración, están excluidos. **

La seguridad delirante dentro de mí había cedido su lugar a un temor creciente.

De pronto me pareció que me encontraba en un lugar sin sentido, un lugar que podría dejar atrás con alegría y sin titubeos.

Incluso Nathanael Soltvedt, cuya tranquilidad dominaba a la perfección, tuvo problemas para mantenerse quieto en la primera fila: donde estaban alineados los diez mejores reclutas del ciclo n. 103. Nathanael ocupando orgullosamente el quinto puesto. Sin embargo, por primera vez desde que inició la ceremonia, intercambió una mirada llena angustia conmigo.

Lo miré fijamente desde mi puesto, en las filas traseras.

—**Puedes salvarte, Nath … Puedes entrar a la policía militar … —**susurré para mí misma**—. No mires atrás. Hazlo, por favor ****... Hazlo. **

Me miró un largo rato a los ojos antes de apartarlos hacia donde el comandante. Como si Nathanael, el segundo mayor de nuestro pequeño grupo, quisiera que comprendiera sus decisiones, que adivinara sus privaciones y sus dudas.

La sensación de desesperación fue casi cegadora. Fácilmente supuse que los cuatro estábamos destinados a una vida corta. Sin esperanzas de encontrar al amor de nuestras vidas. Sin ver crecer a nuestros amigos ni a sus familias, ni sus hijos. Sin legado. Sólo la eterna incertidumbre sí algún día llegaremos a estar vivos para pensar y preguntarnos: ¿Habrá valido la pena?

A mi alrededor, los reclutas se giraban y dejaban sus puestos.

La Tropa de Reclutamiento se rompió en tres. Tres entidades distintas. Tres mundos aparte que guardaban poca relación entre sí, si es que guardaban alguna.

Tropa de Exploración, un hoyo negro, Tropa de Guarnición y Policía Militar.

Me temblaban las manos y, peor aún, algo se sacudía en mi interior, como un gran movimiento sísmico en mi corazón. Sabía que debía tranquilizarme. Recuperar el control de las emociones. Calmar las fuerzas que acechaban bajo mi piel. Noté cómo la duda intentaba apoderarse de mi pensamiento. Y en decenas de cabezas que marchaban fuera del lugar martilleaba, punzante, el cruel pensamiento de qué pasaría sí plantaban sus botas en ese momento, de qué sucedería al cabo de tres meses, cuando la franja de recién graduados de la Tropa de Reconocimiento se transformara en un hilo y se rompiera, roído por los dientes de los titanes.

Pude escuchar la voz de Markus Hoffman cuando se inclinó hacia André y hacia mí.

—**Mírenlos. Son unos malditos cobardes —**gruñó Markus con indignación**—. Descerebrados.**

No me pudo importar menos, hasta que miré de reojo a André, el más joven de nuestro grupo, bajando la mirada. Pareció dolido por lo despectivo que se escuchó. "Malditos cobardes", repetí en mi mente.

Ahora repartí un codazo a mi izquierda, con todo menos la palabra "amistoso" a Markus Hoffman.

—**Deberías reservarte tus opiniones. Sólo te harás quedar en ridículo, aunque no sea una novedad —**le dije.

Era una afirmación desdeñosa, y Markus echó la cabeza atrás para soltar una carcajada. No fue la más hipócrita que haya escuchado, pero sí la más corta que apenas y fue perceptible para los superiores. Miedoso.

—**Tal vez tengas razón, Helena —**me dice Markus haciendo un pequeño gesto de desdén con la mano**—. Después de todo, acaba de hablar la experta, la profesional, la máster, sí de callarse las opiniones hablamos. Claro está.**

**—****Sólo abro la boca cuando sé que tengo las de ganar —**le contesto sin mirarlo**—. Es lógica. Una lástima que sea lo que te hace falta.**

**—Ciertamente**.** Una cosa es estar enojado y otra muy distinta es proclamarlo en medio de la graduación en presencia de los veteranos —**agregó André desde su lugar, es decir, a mi lado derecho.

**— ¿Uh****? Cállate, enano. No le hagas segunda —**le brama Markus asomando la cabeza de la fila**—. ¿Quién lo diría? El menor del grupo echándome a la zanja por una chica. Serás un bicho rastrero, André. No defiendes a tu onii-chan. Luego, Helena, mi pelirroja favorita, lastimando los sentimientos de tu futuro cónyuge. ****Pensé que Nathanael los había criado para ser mejores que eso.**

**—Estás mejor callado ****—**dice André**—. Y no te llames onii-chan. Tampoco te proclames cónyuge de Helena. Es repugnante. **

Markus Hoffman pone los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa divertida se asoma en sus labios. Yo sólo me limité a suspirar, pero al menos mucho menos tensa que antes. En el fondo, agradecía a Markus. Ese es el efecto Hoffman, como me gusta llamarlo, que es cuando Markus dice mierdas y provoca que evadas por un rato todas las adversidades de la realidad. En eso se basaba nuestra amistad. Markus jodiéndonos la existencia y viceversa. Casi terapéutico.

Noto que Markus Hoffman empieza a hablar, pero lo corto.

—**Acabo de sentir escalofríos —**me incliné a su lado para susurrarle**—. Quizá sea Shadis**** dándonos el mal ojo. Oe, Markus, voltéate a ver sí nos está viendo. Quiero enviarle un besito de buenas noches. **

— **¿Y dices que me falta lógica?**** —**dramatizó Markus, ofendido, con una mano al pecho**—. Sí no aprecias tu vida, gira la cabeza unos sesenta grados a la izquierda. Aunque ya me iría considerando muerto partiendo de los veinticinco grados. **

**—Ah. Se le va a extrañar. Con lo mucho que nos alentaba durante nuestros días de entrenamiento ... —**dije con cierta mofa. Shadis nos odió con cada pedacito de su alma, sí es que el diablillo vestido de instructor tenía alguna—**. ¿La vez que le regresé el cabezazo?**

**—Ese día fue increíble ****—**Markus levantó el pulgar a escondidas**—. ****En la misma tarde le probaste que, después de todo, sigues siendo la misma cabeza dura que conoció en el primer día.**

**—Bien dicen: mala hierba nunca muere.**

**—Oh, eso me recuerda. ¿La vez que embriagué a Nath en el cuarto de suministros?**

**— ¿Cuándo lo encerramos con llave y le pedimos que soplara la puerta para ver sí la tiraba? ****—**le sonreí de forma pícara.

**— ¿Quieren callarse y mirar al frente, por favor?**** —**rogó André. Luego, susurró: **—Y Markus, idiota, el que se emborrachó y se encerró en el cuarto de suministros fuiste tú. Sigues endeudado por la puerta que tuvimos que tirar para sacarte de ahí. Incluso nos mandaste a tomar por el culo cuando entre los tres tuvimos que cargarte a los dormitorios.**

Vi que Markus buscaba una réplica, pero después de un largo tiempo, terminó mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza hasta que estalló en una risa jocosa que no pudo reprimirse. Poco después empecé a compartir su risa, relajando la tensa postura que tenía antes. André dejó escapar un pequeño bufido, sonriendo hogareñamente: pues el "hermano mayor" del grupo no tenía remedio.

Fue un momento muy breve. Tan breve que se pudieron contar los segundos con una sola mano. Este tipo de momento ocurría de vez en cuando únicamente entre nosotros. No nos importó atraer la mirada interrogante —incluyendo los tan famosísimos ojitos "desaprobadores" de Shadis— de varios oficiales de la milicia. La mayoría de los reclutas serios que iban pasando a nuestro lado nos miraron como sí fuéramos neuróticos, y pues, no estábamos tan alejados de esa realidad.

¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de dualidad? André Erlandsson, Markus Hoffman, Nathanael Soltvedt y Helena van Westerholt, el memorable equipo explosivo del ciclo n. 103.

Eramos un grupo de mejores amigos que no se comprendían entre sí, pero todos estábamos unidos por un destino común.

**—Qué recuerdos. Siento que vuelvo a tener quince años ****—**Markus respiraba profundamente para calmarse.

Decidí dejarlo tranquilo y le di un breve vistazo a mi alrededor. Si no mal recordaba, la Tropa de Entrenamiento del Ciclo N. 103 contaba con un total de 62 reclutas.

Una mirada me bastó para comprobar lo que temía.

— ... **Sí que perdimos la cordura —**escuché la débil voz de André, quien parecía melancólico, triste y como perdido en sus recuerdos; como yo en los de mi abuela.

Con las manos en la espalda, sólo alcancé a asentir con la cabeza. Perdiéndome con un gesto agridulce en la espalda de un solitario Nathanael, el único del top diez que se quedó con nosotros, para no irme más allá de mis propios pensamientos.

Un nudo retorció mi estómago y sentí que el sudor empezaba a brotar de todos los poros de mi cuerpo.

Porque sólo éramos 6 reclutas de todo el ciclo n. 103 dispuestos a apostarse la vida por la humanidad.

Luego, como si presintiera nuestro destino, murmuré ensimismada: **—****Tranquilos, chicos. Verán que estaremos bien.** **Nos tenemos los unos a los otros. **

Mentir era un instinto, una forma de protegerse.

—**Nos tenemos los unos a los otros. Por desgracia ****—**repitió Markus en son de broma, con una risa forzosa**—. ****Verán que Nath nos mantendrá vivitos y coleando, porque si no lo hace, entonces se le llama fraude. Y así joderemos más al comandante Shadis. ¿Te parece, Helena?**

No le respondí a Markus.

Finalmente, el inmensurable peso del yunque cayó sobre mí. Perdí el aliento. Sencillamente, la respiración me abandonó. ¿Por qué razón alguien, quienquiera que fuese, había de mirarme de esa manera? Con todo, tuve la sensación de que me conocía, de que me conocía mejor que yo misma.

**—Si les pido que muera****n, ****¿ustedes morirían?** **—**Sentí el impacto de sus palabras como el escalofrío de la fría brisa nocturna.

Erwin Smith parecía emanar un inmenso poder invisible con sólo su mirada. Una que ya ha presenciado todos y cada uno de los horrores que se viven detrás de los muros. Me miró con tanta intensidad que era casi devoción, y tuve la sensación inexplicable de que estaba a la expectativa de algo. Estábamos frente a frente, separados por la plataforma en la que se encontraba, y se envolvía en una calma que el miedo no podía penetrar.

Había en Erwin Smith un encanto indescriptible cuando dijo esas palabras, como si de alguna manera pudiera enderezarlo todo en este mundo torcido.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos.

**—No moriremos ****—**dije en voz baja, como en sueños.

Rabia.

**— ¡No moriremos! ****—**repetimos todos a la misma vez, gritándolo contra el viento.

Conocía esa clase de euforia. Era parecida a lo que sientes después de haber pasado mucho tiempo enfermo, y de pronto sientes la cabeza despejada y el cuerpo lleno de buenas sensaciones, y la vida vuelve a parecerte digna de ser vivida.

Sin embargo, temblaba como nunca. No estaba asustada, pero sí lo estaba mi cuerpo.

**—Comprendo ****—**Erwin esbozó una suave sonrisa complacida**—. ****Todos tienen una voluntad fuerte. Así que ahora, admito a todos los que están aquí como miembros de la Tropa de Exploración. ¡Ofrezcan sus corazones, soldados! **

Y tuve la certeza de que estábamos más al principio que al final de algo.

**ㅤ**

* * *

.

.

.

Fin del Prólogo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's note:**

ㅤㅤ

¿**Review**, **favoritos**? S'il vous plaît ! 🌹 ¡Me animaría mucho leer lo que piensan de esta pequeña introducción! ¡Espero leernos pronto!

ㅤㅤ


	2. Acto I (I)

**Author's note:**

ㅤ

Salut ! Después de una crisis bastante larga, volví a escribir. Tuve un breve bloqueo mental por un asunto personal del carrizo. Perdonen la ausencia y gracias infinitas a la paciencia, la siguiente actualización será menos tardía. hehe Los nuevos lectores siempre son bienvenidos. :)

ciao, ciao !

ㅤ

* * *

**Edición: (26/Julio/2019).**

* * *

.

.

.

Acto I.I

_(no) dejarse engañar por las apariencias_

.

.

.

* * *

ㅤㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

**_M. R. James, Wailing Well_**

No hay hombre ni oveja en estos parajes que use el pozo de los gemidos, ni que lo haya usado en todos los años que llevo aquí.

ㅤㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

* * *

ㅤ

Dormí profundamente dos horas y, en plena noche, sobresaltada por el terror del sueño, desperté. Mordí una esquina de la sábana, me cubrí los oídos con las manos y esperé unos instantes, a fin de averiguar si estaba completamente despierta y a salvo del miedo. No hice nada salvo escuchar los sonidos que advertían que llegó la mañana.

Y una noche más, me había quedado quieta, sin dormir, sin moverme, toda la puta noche.

Al darme cuenta que era inútil volver a cerrar los ojos, me negué a permanecer debajo de las sábanas. Mi cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor y mi mente galopando a toda velocidad.

Desde que me enlisté a las Tropas de Exploración, tuve la extraña sensación de que la composición de mi cuerpo había sido totalmente reemplazada por otra. Ha pasado poco más de un mes y desde entonces, cada noche sentía miedo.

Y era porque no podía dejar de pensar: una cosa era la acción rápida de la muerte súbita, como lo es un ataque al corazón, otra era quedarse esperando la muerte hasta el día de la primera expedición. Cada día estaba más convencida que el fin se acercaba, porque esa pesadilla era real, viva, que había estado siempre entre nosotros.

Y seguía pensando: había llevado una vida sin ninguna clase de logro o provecho. No había conseguido hacer feliz a nadie, y menos a mí misma. Lo único que a duras penas podía hacer era procurar un lugar al que amarrar mi corazón. Nathanael, Markus y André; mis mejores amigos, se convirtieron en ese lugar.

_Porque normalmente las personas se mueren exactamente el día en que creen que van a morir._

Miré a mi alrededor. La siguiente litera seguía ocupada: dos mujeres dormían, roncaban ruidosamente. Las ventanas estaban cerradas. Al final del pequeño dormitorio había una puerta por donde salía una pequeña luz, que llenaba el ambiente de sombras extrañas.

Cerca de la luz, había una rubia que estaba vistiéndose en su uniforme y atando las cintas de sus botas militares. No nos conocíamos íntimamente como para considerarnos amigas, sin embargo, acabamos por habituarnos a la presencia de la otra y dejó de resultarme incómodo estar a solas con ella. De modo que estar callada en compañía de Nanaba no me causaba ninguna molestia.

Me levanté con dificultad y bajé de mi litera. Al poner los pies en el suelo, me sentí mareada un segundo y por fin me incorporo. La mujer levantó sus ojos azules y vio cómo me aproximaba al ropero para sacar mi uniforme.

— **¿Otra vez no dormiste, quizá? —**pregunta ella con expresión seria.

Sacudo la cabeza en ademán negativo.

—**El colchón es algo incómodo —**susurré.

Soy cuidadosa de no despertar a las otras soldados. Me hubiera encantado tener un dormitorio para mí sola.

Nanaba me miró un largo rato, como intentando creerme.

— **¿Estarás bien? Creo que te iría bien desayunar algo.**

—**Ya estoy bien, gracias —**le respondí, y dando por zanjada la conversación.

Nanaba, familiarizada con mi apatía, sólo asiente la cabeza y ahora se concentra en ajustar las correas de su arnés.

No creo que Nanaba me sermonee por ser parca en palabras, al contrario, más de una vez ha intentando inculcarme consejos con respecto a ser más comunicativa. Pero de momento no quiero hablar más de la cuenta. Y es que, para empezar, no estoy acostumbrada a abrirle mi corazón o a explicarle mis sentimientos a nadie.

Con una helada ducha cernida sobre mi cuerpo; sobrellevé la calma, el silencio y la soledad con mucha naturalidad, como la tierra seca recibe la lluvia. Después de asearme apropiadamente, me vestí con el uniforme militar y tras arreglarme un poco el cabello con un cepillo, salí de los baños comunes del cuartel para ir al comedor general.

Tengo el siguiente ritual: me dirijo a la barra donde sirven los desayunos; luego de darle los buenos días a la encargada, la señora Nona, la mujer sonríe y llena cuatro platos, deslizándolos por la encimera; el día de hoy el desayuno consistía en un estofado de vegetales, pan y un vaso con leche. Le agradezco a la señora Nona. Acomodo los alimentos en una mesa vacía al rincón del comedor, como siempre, y termino sentándome con los brazos cruzados para esperar a mis mejores amigos.

Puesto que aún no tenía apetito y todavía cabeceaba; las patas delanteras de mi silla se suspendieron en el vacío al recargarme sobre el respaldo. Estaba peligrando con desnucarme, pero pensaba lo bien que un coñazo me despertaría por completo.

Mis ojos cayeron en cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en el comedor.

El capitán Levi, con el uniforme del cuerpo de exploración bañado en la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, relucía mientras tomaba lo que parecía ser su té negro.

A decir verdad, me alivié que no haya advertido en mi presencia.

Recordaba bien la primera vez que lo vi, fue el mismo día que el Cuerpo de Exploración nos dio la calurosa bienvenida a su ejército. En primer lugar porque llevaba un pañuelo blanco meticulosamente anudado al cuello. Aunque era bajo y delgado, tenía anchas espaldas y una mirada en cierto modo indiferente y fría. Pómulos altos, frente despejada. Andaría por los finales de sus veinte.

Se decía que su aspecto intimidador acobardaba a la mayoría de los recién reclutados. Y era muy cierto. Del mismo modo aprecié de un solo vistazo que el capitán Levi era un individuo de mucha categoría. Irradiaba serenidad, equilibrio, inteligencia y, sobre todo, autoridad.

_Ah, autoridad._

Las palabras autoridad y Helena no van juntos.

En el último año en las Tropas de Entrenamiento, en mi entorno sucedieron distintos acontecimientos debido a los cuales no pudieron permitirme graduarme entre los diez primeros del ciclo n. 103.

Fue una mierda.

Mi expediente quedó irreversiblemente dañado y las palabras más marcadas eran:

_・_ㅤ_Problemas frecuentes con personas en posición de autoridad._

_・_ㅤ_Consumo de alcohol dentro de las instalaciones._

_・_ㅤ_Dañar o vandalizar pertenencias privadas._

_・_ㅤ_Antecedentes de conducta violenta._

Y blablablá.

Y de un día para otro noté cómo el capitán había empezado a lanzarme miradas frías y recelosas a la mínima ocasión. _Leíste mi expediente, ¿verdad?_ Procuraba guardar las distancias para evitar líos. Así que siempre pensaba en alguna manera de evitarlo, como un acto de reflejo.

Reparé en que el capitán Levi alzó sus ojos de su taza de té.

Mi corazón late con un ruido seco.

Pierdo el equilibrio y dejo caer todo mi peso de vuelta a la silla. Estuvo a punto de darme un ataque al corazón cuando aquel sonido estridente resonó por todo el comedor. Con la misma rapidez, y con las mejillas moteadas de rojo por la vergüenza, me levanté con una pose militar muy rígida.

Entonces se hizo un silencio todavía más profundo. Cuando miré al capitán Levi, no estaba segura si sus ojos reflejaban una dureza de fastidio u otra cosa.

—**Y-Yo, la silla. Disculpe, no quise ... —**balbuceé.

La expresión del capitán era estoica. Llegando a ese punto, guardé silencio. Tomé un segundo para inspirar, recompuesta y finalmente dije:

—**Buenos días, capitán Levi. **

El capitán Levi no se esforzó ni un ápice en cambiar su postura. Pero, inclinó su cabeza para corresponder mi saludo, casi pareciéndome que lo hizo por meramente cortés.

—**Buenos días —**respondió, sereno.

Y se volvió para tomar de su infusión.

Era más que evidente que me vio tontear, pero por alguna intersección divina no me dijo nada al respecto. Decido no pensar en nada más que lo justo y me vuelvo a sentar.

Las tropas no tardaron en despertar; el trabajo no espera. Cuando el sol todavía no ha despuntado a la lejanía de la muralla y la oscuridad reina en la comarca, la actividad ya había empezado. Poco a poco, entran más soldados para servirse el desayuno. Salvo la diferencia de edades, el aspecto que ofrecía el comedor era muy semejante a una cafetería. No era un panorama especialmente interesante.

— **¿Ya estás arriba con la actitud, holgazana? —**oí una voz familiar en la entrada**—. Qué diligente. **

Se me ocurrió pensar lo bien que le vendría a Markus un codazo en la mandíbula.

— **¿Dónde está André? —**le pregunté**—. ¿No lo despertaron?**

—**Tu polluelo se puso malcriado —**respondió, con la voz aún ronca por el sueño. Nathanael afirma la cabeza para corroborarlo**—. El día que ese niño se levante, de buenas, y por su cuenta; lo llevaremos a tomar una cerveza.**

—**Sólo piensan en cualquier excusa para emborracharse.**

—**Pues equivocada no estás. **

Markus y Nathanael se dirigieron a nuestra habitual mesa del rincón, donde daría la espalda a la pared. Nathanael ya ocupaba su lugar a mi lado y Markus al frente, y suponía que André se nos uniría pronto, aunque no sabía dónde estaba el menor en ese momento.

Observé con recelo mi desayuno. Tenía dudas sobre su procedencia.

_Parece __que empezaremos con una mañana relajada. Menos mal._

Hasta que Nathanael, tan silencioso como era, dejó una pregunta en el aire:

— **Aunque … ¿No estará enfermo? ¿Cómo es posible que con un cuerpo tan pequeño duerma tanto?**

—**No lo sé, Nath. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Petirrojo? Seguro y no te daría una ****_corta _****respuesta. **

Y Markus se toma la molestia de responderle, mientras estiraba los brazos tras la cabeza.

… _Y una mierda._

Al levantarme, me puse de puntillas y echando el brazo atrás: le pego un puñetazo en el ojo derecho. La cabeza de Markus restalla hacia atrás y al fondo veo a Nathanael soplándole a su cucharada de vegetales hervidos.

—**Me la debías —**siseé. El dolor no tardó en aparecer**—. ¡Ay, ay, mi mano! ¡Mierda!**

— **¡Joder! ¡Mi ojo! —**gritó Markus, adolorido**—. Petirrojo … ¡Serás una cagadita! Me has pegado un buen hostión. Cuídate que nunca sabrás cuándo o cómo te lo cobraré. **

—**Markus, tienes dieciocho años. Luces mal peleándote con una niña**** —**le reprime Nathanael en voz baja—. **Y tú, Petirrojo ... se te enfriará el estofado. Siéntate.**

— **¿Qué? ¿A la bastarda no la regañarás? —**le recrima Markus, de mal humor, mientras yo miraba mi mano y hacía muecas.

—**Fue un buen golpe —**fue todo lo que replicó Nathanael.

Echo un vistazo atrás y veo a un lagañoso André entrando al comedor, quejándose mientras se tallaba los ojos, murmurando algo sobre quedarse pegado a la cama para siempre y que éramos una bola de escandalosos, porque nuestra mesa era la más ruidosa.

Y finalmente, los cuatro empezamos a desayunar en paz. Decimos algo de vez en cuando, pero básicamente nos quedamos clavados en nuestras sillas devorando hasta la última miga de pan.

—**Markus y yo pensábamos qué planes tienes.**

— **¿Yo? Ah, bueno —**le digo**—. Hoy nos toca el entrenamiento corporal con el líder Himmler. Me ordenó darle mantenimiento a nuestros caballos. Y pensaba irme a dormir temprano. **

Asiente.

—**Sí, pero después.**

—**Ah, ¿después? ¿Te refieres después del servicio militar, buscar trabajo, casarme, darte sobrinos, no prostituirme y ser feliz?**

Casi sonríe. Conseguir que Nathanael sonría es sumamente difícil. Cabe mencionar que todo lo enlistado era claramente improbable.

—**Nos interesa especialmente un aspecto de todo ese proceso.**

— **¿Mi cumpleaños?**

—**Tu cumpleaños. **

—**No tienen que preocuparse hasta los dos meses que vengan —**puntualizo.

—**Nunca es demasiado pronto para hacer planes —**me contesta.

Y empieza hablarme de un bar que conocieron en el distrito Hermina, llamado "La Madriguera del Diablo". Que aunque cumpla dieciséis años, con un par de buenos tacones, maquillaje y un vestido revelador pasaría desapercibida, y blablablá. Porque a los cinco segundos entiendo que Nathanael y Markus han decidido que tienen que celebrarme en un bar, que están comentándome la idea con tiempo. Que los días que vengan sacarán el tema de mi cumpleaños cada cierto tiempo y presionarán, presionarán y presionarán.

Y también sé que, si puedo aparentar ser mayor de edad, seguramente acabaré aceptando la idea.

—**No dejes que te convenzan, Helena —**me dice André muy seriamente**—. Hay maneras mejores de celebrar un cumpleaños. Puedo pedirle a mi mamá que nos haga una tarta de zanahorias.**

— **¡Qué ternura! Es su cumpleaños, que ella haga lo que quiera en su día. El tuyo viene luego, enano —**Markus sujeta bajo su brazo el cuello de André**—. Aunque, debo de admitir, las tartas de la señora Erlandsson saben a gloria. ¿No podríamos meter una al bar, Nath?**

Pero ya no los escuchaba. Mi mente giraba sin rumbo fijo en torno al mismo punto.

Porque en el fondo sabía, o quería negarme a mí misma, que toda esta organización de planes sobre el futuro eran en realidad una pérdida de tiempo. Para ser sincera, preferiría no celebrar mi cumpleaños a sólo un par de días antes de nuestra primera expedición extramuros, ya que inevitablemente las fechas se cruzan.

Sólo sonreí, sin alegría.

ㅤ

* * *

.

_._

_._

(...)

.

.

.

* * *

ㅤ

A la primera hora de la tarde, nuestro monitor de escuadrón, el líder Himmler, nos reunió en el campo de entrenamiento del cuartel general.

El líder Gustav Himmler era un hombre de mediana edad, pelo canoso y abundante, cara ancha y sonriente, nariz gruesa y unos grotescos lentes de pinza y cristales sin montura. Es de esas personas que se vuelven automáticamente agradables por su apariencia. Y no me remordía ni un pelo la conciencia pensar que él me producía desazón, irritación y malestar.

Era una mañana templada para ser junio. El sol, bajo todavía por el este, teñía de reflejos rojos el campo donde se realizaban los entrenamientos prácticos y evaluaciones de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Hacía una tarde espléndida. Cálida, con rayos de sol que iluminaban las columnas grandes del cuartel. Una ligera brisa desplazaba a las esporádicas nubes bulbosas por el cielo azul. Levanté la cara hacia el sol y dejé que el calor me reconfortase. Por unos instantes conseguí olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando y disfrutar del sol. Era la clase de tarde que disipa las tinieblas de la incertidumbre.

En esta salida participaba únicamente nuestro escuadrón para una evaluación que se realiza cada mes. Nos dirigimos al campo de capacitación para el calentamiento.

—**Escuchen bien, hubo un cambio a última hora. El día de hoy la evaluación será supervisada por el capitán Levi —**nos informó el líder Himmler, quien hasta aquel día, se encargaba de nuestras clases de tonificación muscular y artes marciales.

Me puse rígida al instante.

—**Tengo que preparar el área donde combatirán cuerpo a cuerpo. Así que, el capitán se encargará del calentamiento y después los pasará a la evaluación de combate corporal. Pónganse en filas, que a él no le gusta que le hagan perder el tiempo. ¿Entendido? **

— **¡Entendido, líder Himmler! —**respondimos a coro, golpeando el puño en nuestros corazones.

Sin embargo las palabras del líder de escuadra despertaron un pánico general que intercambiamos entre miradas alarmadas.

Nos formamos en filas al instante.

—**Atención —**dijo una voz monótona.

— **¡Atención! —**respondimos al instante.

En ese momento, al encontrarme de nuevo con su presencia, noté con cierto disgusto que volvía a observarlo con cautela, a escondidas, para que en mi alrededor no se dieran cuenta.

Aquel hombre uniformado tenía unos ojos imperturbables e inquietantes, como si carecieran de vitalidad. Eran impresionantes. También tenía las facciones filosas. Y su rostro siempre estaba cubierto con una especie de máscara, para eliminar cualquier atisbo de emoción. Tampoco dejaba que los sentimientos aflorasen a su rostro.

—**Soy el capitán Levi. Seré el encargado del calentamiento y, posteriormente, de la evaluación ****del combate corporal.**

Sus ojos de tormenta vagaban, analíticos, por nuestras facciones. Me mantuve recta y derecha, y con los labios cerrados.

—**Correrán cinco vueltas en total —**ordenó de manera directa, clara y sin rodeos**—. Comenzaremos después del calentamiento. Cuando digan "marca", flexionarán las rodillas y la cadera. Éstos son los ejercicios más solitarios del mundo, los que más los practican son los prisioneros encerrados en sus celdas. **

El capitán Levi hizo una pausa. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí, entorné los míos y lo contemplé fijamente. Advertí la carencia de nervio y la profundidad de su mirada.

—**Tómenme en serio y todo irá sobre ruedas. Cadete Westerholt —**escuché su voz átona**—, serás la marca. **

**— ... Si****, señor** —dije con cierto recelo y todos flexionamos las rodillas en formación**—.** **Marca**.

El aire era claro y por los intersticios de las cortinas entraba la luz como una cuña. Parecía que el verano se acercaba. El canto de los pájaros sonaba vivo y penetrante.

El calentamiento empieza primero con diferentes tipos de estiramientos. Luego hacemos cardio por cinco minutos y empezamos con abdominales, flexiones, entre otros. Un programa de mantenimiento pensado para realizarse en cualquier tipo de terreno, sin instalaciones. Ejercicios simples, pero muy completos por su variedad de movimientos, muy efectivos si se realizan correctamente.

Y el capitán Levi caminaba entre nosotros, observándonos con la misma energía que irradiaba una serpiente que acecha el nido.

—**No te estoy escuchando, cadete Westerholt —**dijo el capitán Levi poco a poco, como si separara una palabra de la otra**—. Dilo con más fuerza, ¿entendido? **

—**Sí, señor —**repliqué**—. ¡Marca! **

El mayor alargó un segundo su mirada sobre mí, intimidante, luego pasó de largo.

Una vez que el capitán se alejó para supervisar a Nathanael Soltvedt y Markus Hoffman, escuché la voz de André Erlandsson, llamándome a mi derecha, en un susurro apremiante:

—**Helena, cuando le estés hablando al instructor, no le mires directamente a los ojos —**dijo**—. Parece que lo estás desafiando. Tus ojos están en llamas.**

— **¿Debo mirar hacia abajo? —**pregunté con molestia, arqueando una ceja.

—**Cuando le hables, mira hacia delante —**replicó André**—. Si lo miras fijamente, eso es como… ¿Menospreciarlo? Porque tu mirada es bastante fuerte.**

— **¿Y qué? ¿Sientes que vamos a pasarla mal por mi culpa? **

— **¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva? —**André torció ligeramente los labios, toda su ropa transpirando el sudor.

Me asaltó un profundo arrepentimiento. Una vez pasado ese sentimiento, una especie de enojo me invadió, procedente del fondo del estómago. Era enojo hacia mí misma. No podía explicarle a André la razón verdadera por la cual me hallaba muy irritable.

—**Siento desquitarme contigo, André … —**me disculpé, pero sin dar la impresión de que lo sintiera demasiado**—. No tienes porqué aguantar mi humor de mierda. **

—**No te preocupes por eso, Helena —**André sonríe luego de unos segundos**—.** **Nos acostumbraremos al entrenamiento, sólo necesitamos adaptarnos pronto. **

_Ojalá ese fuera el problema, André. _

Una hora después, el capitán Levi estaba enseñándonos cómo teníamos que agacharnos, estirar los músculos y cambiar el peso de un pie a otro para anticiparse a la acción. Se trataba de una clase de práctica.

Y supuse que estaba destinada al fracaso. Observaba cómo mis mejores amigos intentaban con aire bobalicón concentrarse en lo que el capitán Levi les decía y esforzarse en hacerlo bien. Mientras tanto yo: parecía que el sol abrasador y el duro trabajo físico me hubiera robado la expresión de la cara.

Por un momento, los ojos se me pusieron vidriosos y redoblé la fuerza para mantenerme firme. Una neblina de confusión turbó mi cabeza y las cosas se volvieron imprecisas.

Markus Hoffman sólo me sisea entre lagartijas que me concentre de una buena vez, y yo le siseo, entre esas mismas lagartijas, que se vaya a tomar por el culo.

Me recosté un momento para apoyar la frente contra la tierra seca. La presión me recordaba un poco una compresa fría aplicada en la frente para bajar la fiebre a una niña. Cerré los ojos con la esperanza de descansar un poco.

Y me encontraba en paz, pero una voz rasgó el silencio.

— **¿Creíste que te lo iba a poner fácil? **

Tras oír la leve aspereza metálica que caracterizaba a la voz del capitán, intenté incorporarme con esfuerzo.

—**No, capitán Levi —**respondí**—. No creí que me lo pondría fácil. ****_Pero tardé cierto tiempo en averiguarlo._**

Desde que tengo uso de razón: siempre me han reprendido por cómo debía de actuar ante una figura de autoridad, cómo obedecer para que no me miraran mal, cómo dirigirse alguien que estaba por encima de mí. Cómo comportarme como una buena niña. A veces tenía la impresión que ese trauma todavía vivía y se escondía con sigilo en algún rincón de mi mente.

La presencia solemne del capitán se había plantado frente mío.

— **¿Qué mierda estás murmurando? —**su voz rebosó con una absoluta y temible placidez**—. Levántate. Tu postura da lástima, es casi una vergüenza. Si te quedas otro momento más en el suelo, voy a pegarte una patada en el culo.**

Tragué saliva. El dolor me paraliza los brazos y tenía tierra en la boca y los ojos.

—**Levántate —**repitió con voz más áspera.

Asentí en silencio. Luego me llevé las manos a mis rodillas para incorporarme. La camisa quedó anegada en sudor, mis brazos quedaron adormecidos y aspiraba breves y silenciosas bocanadas de aire.

—**Cuarenta**** flexiones —**ordenó el capitán Levi con frialdad.

— **¿Qué? —**dije con la cabeza ladeada. A continuación miré al líder Himmler y pareció de acuerdo. Pasados unos instantes, esbocé una mueca torcida**—. Cuarenta … No será nada fácil, ****_capitán_****. **

—**Y no se supone que lo sea. ¿Lograr llegar hasta aquí fue fácil? Quedarse aquí tampoco va a ser fácil —**atajó fríamente el cabo**—. Ahora tírate al suelo, ****_cadete_****, y haz cuarenta flexiones. **

—**Joder, pero sí son muchas —**repliqué**—. No lograré ni siquiera veinte. **

El silencio invadió el campo de entrenamiento.

No sé de dónde me sale la valentía de ir contra su palabra, como si me la otorgara alguna fuerza divina de creación. _Esto lo enfadaría aún más_, pensaba. Pero el capitán sólo me miraba con ojos de «¿qué te hace pensar que estamos en el mismo nivel?».

A veces, parecía que su mirada era más elocuente que sus palabras. Al menos transmitían frases más largas.

—**De acuerdo. Haz las que puedas, y cuando digo ****_las que puedas_**** —**La voz del capitán Levi poseía toda la autoridad y menos paciencia que el comandante instructor del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento**—, me refiero hasta que tus brazos colapsen.**

E inadvertidamente, con una hábil patada, el capitán Levi golpeó mis tobillos con un sonoro golpe. Y caí entre mis mejores amigos, sin que ninguno de los tres se atreviera a moverse lo más mínimo.

—**Muy bien … Veamos qué puedes hacer.**

Enfurecí y esbocé una fiera mueca. Pero entonces, con la misma rapidez, el torbellino de furia se desvaneció para dar cabida a la determinación.

Con la cabeza mirando al suelo, coloqué las puntas de los pies firmemente en la tierra. Eché los hombros atrás, con la espina dorsal totalmente recta. Elevé la parte superior de mi cuerpo en posición de lagartija.

_Capitán Levi, tan distinguido. Maldito sadista. No me subestimes. _

—**Uno —**empezó a contar el cabo y doblé los codos: sin tocar el suelo con la nariz, en seguida, me elevé con la misma rapidez**—. Dos. Tres ... **

Soplaba una brisa vespertina, una suave ráfaga de calidez. La razón de mi optimismo era la creencia de que imaginaba que el capitán Levi sería engreído y arrogante, y que querría vencerlo en este duelo invisible dentro del campo de entrenamiento.

Este pensamiento me desconcertó y mis manos se estremecieron como si la tierra ardiera.

**—Dieciseis****. Diecisiete. … Dieciocho —**Esta vez al empujarme al aire, la tensión recorrió desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el brazo, dejé caer mi peso de golpe, pero sin dejar que en ningún momento toque mi nariz el suelo**—. ****Venga, vamos. Levántate. … Diecinueve. Veinte_. _Detente.**

Me quedé inmóvil en el aire y con los brazos extendidos. No quería darle el placer de verme caer. Sentí cierta frustración al no poder desahogar la cólera que incubaba, como cuando una quiere estornudar y no puede.

Aparte de su inteligencia, el capitán Levi poseía un peculiar discernimiento que, según los veteranos habían advertido, se manifestaba en su retorcido sentido del humor.

— **¿Ya cayendo al suelo, Westerholt? —**Y pude muy bien apreciar la burla bajo sus palabras monótonas**—. Estás a mitad del camino ****y dijiste que no podías hacer veinte.**

Solté una seca carcajada, aunque no se había dicho nada gracioso.

—**Abajo ****—**ordenó.

Y obedecí, colocando mi mentón sobre el suelo y contuve el aliento.

El peso del silencio aumentó.

Contemplé cómo la oscuridad de una sombra se deslizaba, extendiéndose hasta cubrirme, y en ese momento empecé a inquietarme bastante. Dos botas relucían con nitidez frente a mi nariz. Sentía un par de ojos punzantes agujerando mi cabeza. Cada latido de mi corazón resonaba como un tambor.

El silencio nos envolvía y, pasado un segundo, me incliné para espiar por el rabillo del ojo.

—**Cadete Westerholt, ¿te divierto?**

_Está cabreadisímo. _

Me sentía como si hubiera rebasado algún límite.

Me apreté más contra el suelo, como si pudiera fundirme con en él. Aunque no lo noté antes, el cabo y yo compartimos una estatura similar, pero mirarlo desde abajo advertía una neblina mortecina que lo rodeaba cuando enfurecía.

—**No, capitán Levi ****—**me mordí el labio inferior**—**. **Me reía de mí misma, capitán.**

—**También me gusta reírme, cadete Westerholt —**replicó el capitán, sombrío. _Y una mierda, se nota que le encanta_**—. A simple vista, todo lo que veo es a una cría indisciplinada y grosera que no sabe realizar correctamente una flexión de codos. Es para cagarse de risa. ¿Verdad que también eso es gracioso? **

El soldado de primera categoría no movía ni una ceja, pero las palabras lanzaba eran igual que dardos cargados de veneno.

De pequeña, me habían enseñado que ser débil es un arma de doble filo, porque una persona mala puede esconder a menudo un carácter frágil. Y para negar esta fragilidad íntima cometían gestos violentos, actuaciones agresivas o malintencionadas. Y de niña, cuando vivía en un lugar donde había poca administración y mucha hambre, había aprendido a aborrecer a los débiles.

**—Estás lejos de probarme que no eres una debilucha ****—**Y vaya que sus palabras se me habían clavado como una aguja al rojo vivo**—. Verás que ser débil no es solo una responsabilidad para ti sino para todos los que te rodean. **

Las palabras del capitán se sumaron a los pensamientos que ocupaban mi cabeza. Porque, joder, _cuánta razón tenía. _Volví a morder el labio inferior, un sabor metálico entró en mi boca. Al mismo tiempo que, bajo la mirada de todos los presentes, alcé la voz:

**—Sé que no**** puedo permitirme ser débil, capitán Levi ... Pero sí sigue haciéndome sentir inútil, como sí no pudiera hacer nada bien ...**

**—Sí sigo haciéndolo, ¿qué? **

Noto que las manos me temblaban un poco. No podía dejar de temblar. No se trataba de esa clase de temblor que se produce cuando agarras un resfriado, era diferente. No es que tuviera miedo, simplemente no podía dejar de temblar. Tuve la impresión de que volvía a la realidad desde algún lugar remoto que sólo recordaba borrosamente.

Inspiré hondo.

—**Nada. No sucederá nada, capitán Levi ...** —murmuré con la quijada apretada.

Apreté las manos y las soltaba casi al ritmo de mi respiración, como alguien a punto de explotar que intenta controlar sus emociones.

El capitán Levi alzó finamente una ceja y vi en su semblante una emoción nueva, profunda. Una que jamás pude explicar.

—**Eso pensaba **—replicó el cabo—. **De pie. Empezarás de nuevo. Desde cero.**

Lo miré con tal abatimiento que, pasado un segundo, resoplé con desdén imperial y cuando lo encaré; sentía cómo mis ojos echaban chispas, como si un fuego me abrasara por dentro.

— **¿Y por qué mierda desde cero? —**le pregunté.

—**Porque así lo ordeno —**me atajó fríamente el capitán. Se enderezó con altivez y me regresó la misma mirada con una actitud majestuosa**—.** **Y más te vale cuidar tu vocabulario. Al suelo. Ahora. **

Me puse de pie, con mucha dificultad. Perdí el hilo de las ideas, sustituido por una sensación de determinación. En ese momento sentí un ligero mareo, como el de esta mañana, pero decido volver a colocarme en posición de lagartija. Había un calor pegajoso y enfermizo.

—**Uno. … ****Vamos.**** Dos. Tres. Cuatro. ****Otro más. ****Cinco. Seis. **

Alcé los ojos hacia el resto del campo de entrenamiento. Vi numerosas caras de algunos soldados ociosos que miraban en nuestra dirección. Sacudí la cabeza de derecha e izquierda y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al pensar que cualquiera de los demás soldados que me miraban como absortos, evaluándome, formándose un juicio sobre mí.

**—Dieciséis. Diecisiete **—Me quedé inmóvil en el aire, sintiendo que en cualquier momento colapsaría. Poco a poco perdí fuerzas, sintiendo el fuego en los huesos. Quería huir. Un coro interno me advertía con fuerza que no iba a soportar más tiempo. El capitán Levi pareció notarlo y se aproximó a mi lado**—. No. No, no, no. ****No te vas a rendir. ****No ahora. Levántate.**

Mientras elevaba mi cuerpo, cabizbaja, me pareció oír de repente mi nombre y unas palabras bajo un tono enfurecido.

— … **Helena está al límite, capitán Levi. Sólo está haciéndola pasar por un martirio innecesario —**era la voz de Nathanael, quien parecía seriamente consternado, no tanto como Markus y André que morían por interceder por mí, cada vena que le sobresalían indicaba una fuerza apenas contenida**—. ¿No es suficiente? Ella ya entendió lo que hizo mal. **

Algunos soldados ajenos al calentamiento se miraban unos a otros, esquivos ante la fiera mirada que esbozaba el capitán Levi. Algunos hasta parecían aterrados, como Markus y André, que estaban encogidos en sus lugares, con la frente sudorosa y los puños blancos.

— **¿Ustedes creen que soy muy duro con su colega? ****—**siseó el cabo sin apartarse de mí, luego, con una sola mirada: provocó que el trío trague saliva**—. Esto no es nada****_._**** Lo que hay afuera de estos muros es peor, jodisímamente peor.**

Y permanecí inmóvil en la misma postura por un tiempo indefinido, sin pensar ni darme cuenta de que un círculo amplio de soldados nos acorralaban, mi mente entró en un estado de abstracción profunda e inquieta.

… _La muerte. _

Mis mejores amigos se mantuvieron mudos, con la mirada en blanco. Vacileé, tambaleándome, y al instante, el capitán se volvió conmigo: creando ruido a través de aplausos impacientes.

—**Venga, Westerholt. Tres más. Vamos, ¡VENGA! —**rugió el capitán, agresivo, sacándome de mis pensamientos de golpe**—. Dieciocho. Diecinueve. … **

Cada rayo de sol en la espalda me recordaba estar en otro sitio y cada caricia del viento cálido me sugería tiempos peores. Sin embargo, con la última vitalidad que ofrecían mis brazos agarrotados por el dolor, finalmente completé la vigésima flexión.

Me balanceo y al desplomarme en el suelo, gemí de dolor. Notaba los tendones tirantes, me crujían las articulaciones, los músculos se me tensaban y pegaban a los huesos. Un par de hilitos de sudor me corrían por todo el rostro. Sentí que me ahogaba, como si no tuviera fuerzas para inspirar hasta el fondo de los pulmones.

No puedes haber olvidado cómo se respira, me dije, _eso no se olvida._

Expulsé todo el aire y evité respirar unos segundos. Al cabo abrí la boca e inspiré lo más hondo que pude, hasta que el pecho me dolió. Esta vez sí introduje el aire hasta el fondo de los pulmones.

Escuchaba la voz del cabo en algún recóndito lugar, mientras el sol abrasador cegaba mis ojos:

—**Mírate. Lo hiciste. Hiciste veinte flexiones por ti misma, por tu cuenta. Y los otros veinte que hiciste, serían cuarenta flexiones. **

Los ojos de Levi carecían de expresión y, sin embargo, tenía las pupilas extrañamente dilatadas.

Brillaban con sutileza.

**—No lo hiciste tan mal, cadete Westerholt.**

Aún en el suelo, me encogí de hombros e intercambié miradas con mis mejores amigos, y por primera vez luego de muchísimo tiempo, sonreí complacida de mí misma.

Y, en algún lugar recóndito de mi ser, me percaté de que muy pocas veces me habían halagado en mis quince años de vida. Críticas, quejas y menciones de mi clamorosa ineptitud era lo que había conocido de forma bastante regular hasta entonces. No servía de nada recordar lo que había sido y lo que era, sólo debía pensar en lo que me convertiría.

ㅤ

* * *

.

.

.

Fin del Acto I.I

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's note:**

ㅤㅤ

¿**Review**, **favoritos**? S'il vous plaît ! ¡Me animaría mucho saber qué opinaron de este capítulo! ¡Espero leernos pronto!


End file.
